


Things She Told Him When They Were Drunk

by bittynerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Confession, Cute, F/M, I love them okay, PJO, You drool in your sleep, babes, percy jackson - Freeform, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittynerd/pseuds/bittynerd
Summary: Annabeth gets a little tipsy and things get sappy.





	Things She Told Him When They Were Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me and I could've done such high quality angst but instead it got cute and I'm super happy with it okay 
> 
> Enjoy some sappy Percabeth it's adorable pls

Things she told him when they were drunk. 

When they were tipsy and the red wine filled her head and made her giggle in his arms on the couch and told each other the first second they realized they were in love. 

She told him her logical thought processes as to how she reached "you drool in your sleep." 

How she thought he was a god, beautiful and untouchable and asleep in the bed and then he started drooling, and it was so human, and she couldn't help but point it out. 

You drool in your sleep, but your hair looks perfectly touchable and I could stare at your face for ages and your eyes pull me in and hypnotize me and your hands are warm and firm and comforting and I wish I could live in that moment forever, because you're so perfect, and you drool in your sleep. 

Tipsy on the couch, he kissed her. 

She cried.


End file.
